pickleboyfandomcom-20200214-history
AGP Eras
The AGP Eras also known as The Eras of AGP, are periods of time in the history of TheAngryGrandpaShow where videos are taken as well as major events that occurred over the years. Trailwood Era (December 25th, 2007 - August 6th, 2012) This era marks the beginning of Angry Grandpa. The family resided in Trailwood Trailer Park during these videos. This era lasted until August 6th, 2012. Events * June 19, 2010: 'AGP retires from doing videos at break.com & would instead favor YouTube. * '''March 14, 2012: '''Michael moves out of Grandpa's house. * '''April 9, 2012; '''Boeing annouced they'll evict everybody from Trailwood in the future. * '''May 25, 2012: '''Angry Grandpa offically divorces Tina after 30 years of marriage. * '''June 16, 2012: '''The channel reaches 100,000 subscribers. (6/16/2012) * '''August 6, 2012: '''AGP visits the old trailer 1 last time to say goodbye before getting revamped. Creekside Era (July 29th, 2012 - July 22nd, 2015) On July 29th, 2012, a new era of Angry Grandpa started. This is when AGP moved into a new trailer after Boeing and the Trulucks took over Trailwood and evicted everybody. There were a estimate of around 105 videos from this era. This era lasted until July 22nd, 2015. That is when AGP said goodbye to the old trailer one last time. Events * A lot of family meltdowns occurred here with the family. * '''December 27, 2012: '''Grandpa's sister passes away. * '''January 15, 2014: '''Grandpa checks on Trailwood for the last time * '''May 21, 2014: '''Michael moves into a new house * '''April 7, 2015: '''The channel made it up to 1 million subscribers. * '''From April 15, 2015 to June 7, 2015: ' Angry Grandpa'' ''didn't speak to Michael for 2 months, due to the tattoo he got. * '''July 10, 2015: '''Angry Grandpa gets a new house * '''July 22, 2015: '''AGP says goodbye to the old trailer 1 last time before moving on to the new house. House Era (July 10th, 2015 - December 10th, 2017) On July 23rd, 2015, a new era of AGP has begun. That is when Michael bought a new house for his dad. Sadly, this era would be the final era with AGP. Events * '''August 16, 2015: '''Tina moves out, as the family say farewell to her. * ''From September 4, 2015 to September 19, 2015, Grandpa temporarily moves out of the house after crashing into a pool. * '''September 12, 2015: '''Angry Grandpa receives the YouTube 1,000,000 subscriber golden play button. * '''January 20, 2016: '''The channel made it to 2 million subscribers. * '''September 7, 2016: '''Michael moves into another new house. * '''From October to November 2016, '''There was an AGP/McJuggernugets saga happening. * '''November 26, 2016: '''Charlie returns to TheAngryGrandpaShow as well as the family after serving time in jail for a couple of months. * '''December 13, 2016: '''Michael buys AGP his dream car, a 1955 Chevy Bel Air. * '''January 5, 2017: '''Bella got diagnosed with cancer, and she had a 3/10 chance of surviving. * '''February 10, 2017: '''Angry Grandpa was diagnosed with cancer. * '''March 8, 2017: '''Grandpa was diagnosed with Squamous Cell Carcinoma on his back, and had it surgically removed. * '''March 26, 2017:'Tina leaves TheAngryGrandpaShow due to lying and making false rumors about AGP, Michael and the rest of the family. * '''June 29, 2017: '''Charlie was drunk and high on LSD and Alcohol. Charlie destroyed the pool house of his brother, Micheal and later punched Bridgette twice in the face. For more information about this, See: Charlie Chill LSD Incident. * '''October 31, 2017: '''AGP has been hospitalized with cirrhosis, high ammonia levels, and fluid buildup and is struggling for his life. * '''December 10, 2017: '''Angry Grandpa passes away in his home at 4:48 EST, causing a mass of fans and people to mourn and offer tributes to Angry Grandpa and his family. Post AGP era (December 10th, 2017 - present) On December 10th, 2017, Angry Grandpa passed away would make a halt to the era. This era is sadly the era without Angry Grandpa. Events * '''Shortly after 4:48 P.M. on December 10, 2017: '''Michael announces his father's passing, causing many fans and people to support the family. The video would later up on #2 ternding on YouTube. * '''December 12, 2017: '''Michael uploads a tribute video to Angry Grandpa, making the video getting over 2 millions views and becomes the #1 trending video for about 9 hours. * '''December 14, 2017: '''Angry Grandpa's funeral is held. * '''January 14, 2018: '''Jennifer destroys the house and in a fit of insanity from her father's death, shaves all of her hair off. * '''January 20, 2018: '''Tina and The Green Family are again at war with each other, despite her attending Grandpa at the hospital before his death as well as attending his funeral. * '''February 16, 2018: Micheal releases his first ever song titled "See you Soon." * 'March 9, 2018: '''Lauren moves back to be with her family due to her grandmothers health. * '''July 3, 2018: '''Lazy passes away. * '''December 10, 2018: '''The one year anniversary of Angry Grandpa's passing. * '''December 25, 2018: '''Micheal releases his first ever album titled "''Ashes."